Elizabeth few
by Cheyana mary whitlock volturi
Summary: Elizabeth is the new girl at the volturi where damon happens to be staying will she fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Few 

I was walking through the woods, desperate to try and find my sisters and brothers. I'd been searching for hours. Suddenly the forest went quiet. Dead silence. I started to walk faster, getting deeper into the woods. I heard the patter of 16 paws behind me. I was being followed. I turned back too see what was there. Nothing. The forest seemed alive again. What ever had followed me was gone now. I must have been walking for hours now. I started wondering where Tristan, my favourite brother, was. He would never leave me. I was so wrapped up in my dreams; I didn't realize the patter of paws again. When I did, I spun round to find nothing there. I was about to start walking again, when something brushed past me leg. Slowly I turned round to see 4 pairs of sharp white teeth in my face. All of a sudden I was surrounded. They were wolves, but they were the size of horses! I tried to back away slowly but they corner me. It all happened so quickly then. One minute I was running the next, I was on the floor, and my clothes were a bit tattered. Then another wolf jumped at me. He was biting me. I felt a surge of pain go right through me. The rest of the attack was a blur and after a while the pain wasn't as horrible, all I could see was red. My head was thumping. As the wolves attacked me more, I lifted my hands to my head, they were covered in blood. What happened next was a blur. A teenager, no older than 16, came over and hissed at the wolves. They hissed back, but the woman nearly bit one of them as they ran away all I could hear was "Oh no!" then I was flying. That's it. I'm dead, I thought.

Then a felt fire spreading round my body it was burning I screamed out in pain but they only came as whispers. Then the darkness engulfed me. Waking was difficult the girl told me that I had to keep my heart beating it was difficult as the fire spread she wanted me to let it happen and not sink in to the darkness where it was safe. I don't know how many days I was burning for or how many years but at last the fire burned out and everything was crystal clear I could hear all the way to the room down the hall an argument was taking place the girl who I remember picking me up was saying in a harsh voice " what could I have done Cauis Left her to die " the mans voice was worst it was cruel and full of hatred as he addressed the Girl " that's what you should have done Rosabella " I heard a hiss then another voice called out " Rosa " the girls voice changed Straight away " Felix what is it " the smile and the love in the girls voice was overwhelming " she's awake Rosy "

Automatically as if my Mind was thinking for me I was crouched against the wall as two people entered the room . The male I remember was watching me he was tall and muscular and had Dark cropped hair. The girl on the other hand had red hair which fell to her waist and her red eyes matched her hair. her skin was as pale as moon light and she had on a simple black dress with a red belt on it. The Man stood in front of the girl she rolled her eyes at him . And stepped out from behind him her palms held up and a smile on her face . " relax I'm not going to hurt you " the girls voice was sincere and welcoming , I relaxed out of the crouch the man Felix I think she had called him was gone and in his place was another , tall with black hair not so muscular but he was hot his arm was around the girl as she looked at me " this is my brother Damon " he was watching me with a sarcastic smile he really was hot I thought then realised that I wasn't blushing I grinned to my self . I looked down I was wearing the same outfit that I was before I grimaced the girl smiled her hand held out to me "come on you can change if you follow me "


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Few

Exploration 

It was just me and him ,his sent filled my noses his deep Woody yet wonderful sent as I explored his chest still his mocking smile gone and a smile of indulgence placed there . my brain stopped thinking after a while as his strong arms wrapped around me , I paused a someone cleared there throat , I spun around in his warm arms . Felix laughed as I ducked my head in my blonde hair as Damon's chuckling made me jump as he hugged me close .Rosa spoke the smile in her voice was recognisable " time to go" I stepped out from Damon's Arm's and in to the black Volvo after Rosa , there was no conversation in the car , I didn't know if it was because there was no need or because of what had happened .

Stepping out of the car in the city I jumped as Damon took my hand and led me away from everyone over to a small wooden door . Opening the door I gazed in wonder at the small yet powerful room Damon Waved me in as he stepped over the threshold and sat down on the leather couch , he patted the seat next to him in a very patronising manor . I sat crossing my ankles as I looked in to those deep and expressive blue pools , I'd never had been draw to anyone by there eyes but even with out those amazing Blue eyes I was caught . Taking my face in his hands he leaned in and let just a little pressure touch my Lips


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth few**

**Love is stronger than lust .**

Lizzy walked away from the garden leaving jasper behind and entering damons room , he was laying on the couch a book in his hand . she looked at the cover of the book and laughed 'pride and predjudice ' .

"nice book " lizzy laughed with a smile and went to lay next to him kissing him lightly and smiling as he dropped the book to hug her close . Lizzy relaxed into him like a cat streaching when petted a smile fixed on her face . As his lips crushed on her's . there was a knock on the door and she stood up and walked and turned the door knob a girl with brown hair stood there it was long but curly and she had dark brown eyes she had a smile on her face as she pushed past Lizzy and pulled damon in to a hug . Damon hugged her close and kissed her . Lizzy ran out of the room and headed towards the garden tears pouring down her face . as she sat down under a tree . lizzy couldn't rember how long she had been sitting there utiil she heard some one sit next to her and put an arm around her she hugged rosa " your brothers a wanker " rosa laughed " wow you really do love him " lizzy raised an eye brow " how could I be so stupid Damon never loved me it was all just lust " Lizzy stood and walked away , walking in to jasper who grabbed her hand " whats happened" he asked , lizzy hugged him close and rested her head on his chest "Damons being a wanker , along with some girl who had brown curly hair " Jasper laughed "she sounds like my Sister Rosalie " damon came running though the gardens . stopping at looking at lizzy " Liz I'm.. lizzy cut him off "Go to hell You Wanker " damon looked at her " lizzy please let me explain " lizzy looked at him "30 seconds Damon " damon looked at her " theres nothing going on with me and chatherine , she has this way of getting in to my head" lizzy looked at him " don't bother lieing " she placed her hands on her hips "Go tell another story to someone else " lizzy turned and walked away laughing get in to his head what a load of bullshit . lizzy grinned slightly did he really think she was that thick . walking in to the room that had been set aside for her she stopped as the girl was sitting there ."what " lizzy glared at her , she stood up her figure small " no hard feelings I hope" lizzy glared " go burn in hell bitch " as she walked her own room was being taken over by the bitch Catherine . never had she been so annoyed she didn't think she could forgive the man she thought she loved . mayby jasper would be a better man for her , hopfully he had no baggage . although her time with Damon had been bliss she still wasn't sure if those days had been reality . So was it love or just lust ?

**For Vicky**

**For being the vampire light in my darkness**


End file.
